Never Say I'm Thirsty
by Mikan-citrus fruits
Summary: “I’m thirsty,” Amu said “Oh really? I just happen to have a bottle of water with me,” Ikuto smirked. Nothing in life comes for free. Amuto oneshot!


Okay! so this is my first try at a oneshot! Woohoo! I'm kinda proud of it! But it's kinda short. hehe.  
I thought of it when my friend called me just to say "I'm thirsty" I was like WTF?! But then I was like, "What would Ikuto do if Amu said that? hehe." -goes off into pervy fantasy land-

It's mostly random Amuto fluff.  
Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Tootsie Rolls.

* * *

Never say "I'm Thirsty"

Amu was walking home from school on her usual path when she noticed a certain cat-boy sleeping on a bench. Now, Amu would usually ignore things like this, but she had developed a sort of fondness towards her perverted boyfriends antics. So she walked up and poked his forehead, earning a "leave me alone" from the half-asleep teen.

"No, I won't. Y'know, this is a really stupid place to sleep, Ikuto," she teased. At this, the teen bolted up "Amu, what are you doing here?" He asked

"That's what I should be asking _you_." the pinkette retorted.

"What _am _I doing here?" He asked himself. Amu sighed.

"You're stupidity never ceases to amaze me," She giggled.

"Since when am _I _the stupid one? You woke me up, fully aware that I'm going to do dirty things to you." Ikuto took a step towards her and brought his face so close she could feel his breath on her lips. She blushed deeply, rivaling her blood red choker.

"W-what do you mean?" Amu stuttered.

"Aw, but _Amu-koi_, we've been dating for a month, can't I do dirty things to you?"

"_Only_ a month. Tell you're second brain to wait." This comment completely baffled Ikuto.

"What in the world do you mean by second brain?"

"Look down." He obeyed and realized what she meant.

"Perverted kid," He mumbled.

"I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen!" She shouted.

"Sure you aren't" he said with thick sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm not!"

"Fine then, prove it," He smirked. _'this is going to be fun'_

"I'm thirsty," Amu said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh really? I just happen to have a bottle of water with me," Ikuto pulled a water bottle out of his backpack, an idea coming to his mind.

"Thanks!" Amu reached toward the bottle, but Ikuto pulled it back.

"Nope, I don't give my water for free."

"But I don't have any money on me," Amu said, digging around in her pocket. "Oh! I found a Tootsie Roll! But it's a little… goopy." Amu was wiping the melted chocolate roll on the bench when Ikuto pulled Amu's face to his.

"That's not what I meant, _Amu-koi._"

"Then what did you mean?" She cocked her head innocently.

"I mean drink from my mouth." She turned a previously undiscovered shade of red.

"W-w-what do y-you m-mean?" She stuttered, failing miserably at keeping her cool composure.

"I mean I'll pour some water in my mouth and pass it on to you." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No thanks, I'll just use the water fountain." She stiffly walked to one of the many water fountains and grimaced at the collection of leaves and wads of chewed gum.

"Yeah, that _definitely _appealing," Ikuto smirked, knowing he would get his way. No human ever dared to drink from the public water fountains around here.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Amu said, turning away from Ikuto to hide her blush. When she turned around, Ikuto's lips crashed down onto hers, making her gasp. Ikuto saw this as a chance and let the water pour into her mouth. Amu swallowed, but didn't break the kiss. They're lips moved together and Ikuto slowly slid his tongue into Amu's mouth and began exploring every part of her mouth. Their tongues met and began a slow, intricate dance. Suddenly, Amu felt something move up her shirt. She pulled away and slapped Ikuto in the face.

"Pervert! We're in public!" She shouted, still blushing. Ikuto wiped a spot of drool off her chin and smirked.

"So you'll let me do it in private?" He looked hopeful.

"In your dreams, loverboy."

"Every night," He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget to call me next time you're thirsty." He nipped her ear and walked off, leaving Amu stunned and blushing crimson red. When she finally cooled down, Amu walked home, ran upstairs, and slammed the door to her room."Amu!" Her three charas chorused as they flew up to their pink haired master.

"Sorry we couldn't be with you today. Stupid Kiseki and his chara meetings." Miki, the blue spade chara, said.

"Do you want a snack desu?" Suu, the motherly clover chara asked.

"No thanks," I responded politely. Truthfully, Amu had no idea what she said. She was still on cloud 9.

"Ne, Amu, did anything exciting happen today?" Ran, the peppy/sporty heart chara asked, waving her pom-poms in Amu's face. This question snapped Amu back to earth, bringing fifty shades of red with her.

"Yeah, and I learned something, too." Amu chuckled.

"What's that?" All three charas asked.

"Never say 'I'm thirsty' around Ikuto."

* * *

Sooooo, what'd you think? OH! You guys should go read my other story Stronger Than Fate. (self advertising. haha)  
Ikuto: I liked it -smirks-  
Mikan: KYA! IKUTO! Yoru, character change with him!  
Yoru: Yes ma'am!  
Ikuto: What are you doing nya?  
Mikan: -pounces on Ikuto's back- this! -pets Ikuto's ears and goes into Fuuko (Clannad reference) mode- So soft and fuzzy~  
Ikuto: Help me!  
Miki: -sweatdrop- While she spaces out, I'll do the honors. Please R&R!


End file.
